


Beneath The Skin

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1x06, Big Brother Dean Winchester, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Tag to 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1x06</p><p>Sam struggled to get his eyes to focus on the creature before him, spitting out blood from his mouth onto the cold stone below him. He groaned slightly before shooting the creature a glare.</p><p>“Wh--air is mmm---mm--my brrr-other?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

‘Split up.’ Sam signed.

Dean scowled. “No, Sam.”

Sam squinted as he tried to read his brother’s lips but was unable. Despite this, he had a pretty solid idea what Dean had replied. He put a hand to his neck.

“Not read lips too dark.”

Dean went to sign but grimaced due to the pain in his shoulder.

Sam noticed this. “No.” He paused. “Probably too dark for sign. Split, save time, meet back at ‘Pala.” Sam walked off.

Dean threw his hand up as his little brother walked off, shaking his head in disbelief. “Unbelievable.” Not really having much choice but to follow the plan, he took the opposite direction to Sam.

* * *

Having found nothing, Sam returned to the Impala.

Dean walked over from across the street.

Sam held out his hand, fingers together as he imitated the shaking of keys.

Dean threw them over to him.

Sam caught them one-handed and proceeded to open the trunk.

Suddenly, hands clamped around his neck from behind and shoved him down against the metal lip of the trunk.

Sam struggled as he attempted to strike out at the form. All this earned him though was an elbow to the side of the head, sending stars flashing before his eyes. Momentarily incapacitated, he blinked dazedly as he willed his fingers to locate a weapon from the cache.

Hands pulled him away from the car before he was once again shoved forwards, his stomach and ribs harshly impacting against the bodywork of the Impala as he was held down half inside the trunk.

Sam could feel breaths on the back of his neck as the body, Dean’s body, held him in place. He knew that the creature was talking to him, he just had no way of interpreting what it was trying to communicate, and that seemed to be gradually pissing it off more and more.

Another slam, this time sending his head slamming against the cover shelf of the weapons cache. Sam felt the warm trickle of blood as it meandered down his nose and chin from what he imagined was a cut on his forehead. This thing was a few more hits away from giving him a concussion.

The disorientation was the biggest problem. Each sudden shove and hit left him feeling dizzier and dizzier.

Mouthing the words to himself silently a few times, Sam quipped a grin.

He didn’t need a hand at his neck for this one. This one came natural to him thanks to Dean’s teaching.

“Fuck you!”

And with that, Sam was once again pulled away from the Impala slightly. Before he could even begin to prepare himself for the creature’s next attack, the lid of the trunk descended mercilessly to deliver a harsh slam against his head and everything went dark.

* * *

Coming to, Sam groaned. He awoke to find himself lying on his side, hands tied behind his back, and something round his neck and chest restricting any movement. Sam rolled his eyes as he began to attempt untying his wrists.

Everything was silent, he realised. His hearing aids had been taken from him.

Vibrations appeared from behind him before the creature walked past, stopping in front of him. It knelt down before landing a slap across Sam’s face.

The disorientation hadn’t left him, especially not after the new blend from being struck with the trunk lid. Sam struggled to get his eyes to focus on the creature before him, spitting out blood from his mouth onto the cold stone below him. He groaned slightly before shooting the creature a glare, head spinning.

“Wh--air is mmm---mm--my brrr-other?”

Sam simply didn’t have the strength to concentrate on the creature’s lips. He made out ‘freak’ and ‘babysitting’ and ‘your defective ass’ but not much else. The room felt like it was spinning and was sure he definitely had that concussion now. His first priority, after finding his brother, was to not throw up. A hand gripping his chin broke him from his thoughts, forcing him to stare the creature in the eye.

With it’s other hand, the creature pulled his hearing aids out of it’s pocket. With a laugh, it threw them to the floor.

Knowing immediately what it was going to do. “No!” He shouted.

The creature slammed it’s fist down.

The plastic of the hearing aids shattered, the shards scattering across the floor. The ear buds flew off in various directions, and various electrical elements lay cracked and useless.

Sam saw the creature laughing before it plucked up a sheet and threw it over him, shrouding him in white.

Vibrations surrounded him as he presumed the creature was rising to it’s feet.

Sam began to hurl insult after insult at it, silenced only when a punch was slammed across his face, the darkness welcoming him once again.

* * *

Hands touching his chest and shoulders brought him round once again. He was still lying on his side, but his head was cushioned on something soft and he was no longer bound. Sam moaned in pain.

‘S-my.’ Someone traced into his hand.

Cracking an eye open, he found himself lying across Dean, head in his lap. He looked up at his brother and smiled.

Dean carded a hand through his hair.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.”

Sam rolled his eyes but immediately regretted it as the action irritated the concussion he was clearly suffering from.

Dean must have spotted the signs too as he wrapped his arms tight around his little brother’s chest and tipped him on his side just before Sam began to empty the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Once he was finished spewing, Dean guided Sam gently back down to his lap.

“Next time we don’t split up, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Sam spoke.

Dean smirked. “You okay?”

Finding that feeling had returned to his fingers, Sam began to sign. ‘Fine’ He glanced over at the pile of ruined hearing aids. 'R-I-P'

Dean followed his gaze. “We’ll get you new ones.”

Sam shook his head.

‘Not afford.’

"Dude, we could cover the cost of them in like one game of pool." Dean smirked. “It’s about time you got re-fit for those things anyway.”

‘Liked those ones.’

Dean smirked, rolling his eyes. “You hated those things.”

Sam smirked too. ‘Died honourable death.’

“Come on.” Dean slowly got to his feet, helping his little brother to slowly do the same. He threw an arm across Sam’s shoulder to take his weight.

‘But shape turn see B-E-C-C-A.’

“Oh, no, no, no, you are done, dude.” Dean replied. “I’ll call Bobby, see if he can send someone down here to help out. You’ve got a date with a motel bed.”

‘I fine.’

“Sammy, don’t lie.” Dean stated. “Please, just let me take care of you.”

‘Not invilid’

“Never said you were, but if I was the one with the concussion, you would bench me too.”

Sam sighed. ‘Fine.’

He felt a vibration.

‘Phone ringing.’

Dean furrowed an eyebrow as he reached into his pocket and sure enough, Sam was right. He answered it.

Sam wasn’t able to see what his brother was saying as his face was turned away from him. He hit his brother on the side to challenge this but was ignored.

When Dean put his phone away, he eventually turned back to Sam. He immediately noticed the expression of anger.

“What?”

‘Seriously?!’

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean replied before beginning to walk them out of the warehouse.

When they reached the Impala, Sam climbed inside before slamming the door closed behind him.

Dean entered silently. He turned the key in the ignition before driving away. They were halfway back to the motel before Sam spoke up.

"That thing pretend you say stuff. Strong stuff 'bout me, or 'least how you feel 'bout me..." Sam began. "Look, De, I big boy now so just tell me straight, you want me around or you better on own?"

Dean furrowed an eyebrow, his expression horrified. "What the fuck, no!" 

"Sure?"

"Yes!" 

"Good." Sam nodded. "Then not treat me like idiot. If do, I go."

Dean smiled with pride. "Okay, Sammy."

‘Knew not you.’

“How?”

‘Not stupid enough.’ Sam smirked.

Dean laughed.

‘Freezing my ass off. We go motel now?’ Sam pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

“Sorry, Princess.” Dean shuffled back across the seat and once again turned the key in the ignition.

Sam smiled as the Impala rumbled, her vibrations travelling through his body from the leather bench. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


End file.
